


Dead Girl Walking

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Eileen, Big Brother Dean, Cocky Eileen Leahy, Dean Winchester Teases Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, First Kiss, I fucking love Eileen Leahy, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, Probably many plot holes, Resurrection, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Unexplained resurrection, but - Freeform, idk when this is set, let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: What would happen if Eileen Leahy came back to life?





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, this is not beta read! Enjoy anyway! Find me on Tumblr as @supernaturaloneshots and on Twitter and Instagram as @nowxndgen.

It was roughly 1 am when Sam and Dean heard a knock on the bunker's door. They looked across the map table at each other with confusion in their eyes. Dean was the first to rise, grabbing his gun before walking up the stairs, with Sam close on his heels. Once they reached the door, they raised their weapons in defence as Dean slowly opened the door.  
Dean gasped gently at what he saw and his grip on his gun faltered ever so slightly. Sam, who was standing to the right of his brother, had his view blocked the door and was growing confused about his brother's shock. Dean seemed as if he had seen a ghost and he turned to his brother and motioned for him to look as well and so he lightly shouldered his Dean out of the way and immediately gasped at what he saw.  
Standing in the doorway was Eileen Leahy-she may have been a bit more dishevelled and roughed up than her usual self but, nonetheless, it was Eileen. She looked at Sam with such a pleading look in her eye that almost made Sam forget all of his suspicions, grab her in his arms and never let go. But, he knew it wasn't Eileen. It couldn't be Eileen. He saw her lying on that metal table in the morgue in South Carolina. He grieved her. Eileen was gone. This-this creature, this monster- was not Eileen.  
''Hey Sam. Its been a while.'' It spoke.  
It sounded so eerily like her. Whatever this thing was, it did a good job of imitating her. It somehow managed to perfectly imitating Eileen's voice. Sam could recognise that voice from miles away. To hear it again, after what had happened to her... well, Sam was freaked out, to say the least.  
The not-Eileen smiled at him, shivering slightly from the cool breeze as she took a step towards him. Sam used this to his advantage as he took ahold of the creature by its shoulders and shoved it against the wall, holding it there tightly.  
''What the hell are you? How did you find this place?''  
The creature stared up at him, seemingly terrified as it struggled to free itself from Sam's firm grip. It choked slightly, trying it's best to speak to Sam, most likely to reason or explain itself.  
''Sam... please. It's me, it's Eileen. I swear!''  
Sam scoffed at their words, scoff at what the words were implying. Eileen couldn't be here because Eileen was dead. He saw her body; there was no coming back from that.  
Sam began to wonder: could it really be her? Could she really be here, standing in front of him? She had been on his mind since the first time he met her. He can still remember that moment when their eyes first met from across the lobby of the nursing home. How could he forget it?  
And, _god_ , when she died it ruined him. He was basically a zombie for weeks, grumbling acknowledgements to Cas and Dean's questions and drinking his sorrows away. Every day when she was gone he would think of what could have been: what he could have said, what he could have done...  
Now, with the idea in his head, Sam hoped - prayed - that this could be true, that he could be happy. Happy with her.  
Sam didn't let go but his grip on her faltered ever so slightly. He grunted Dean's name before indicating towards the nearest table with his head, adding a ''go, quickly'' after. Within a minute, Dean had returned and tested Eileen, making sure it truly was her. Everytime Dean tested her and it came back clean, Sam's grip on her got weaker and weaker. So many thoughts were running through Sam's mind that he was beginning to feel dizzy. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. Could this really be happening?  
Finally, Sam let go of Eileen, taking two staggering steps backwards. He began to gape at the sight in front of him when reality suddenly set in: Eileen Leahy is alive and she is standing _right_ of him.  
''This is real. You're real. You're- you're here.''  
''Yeah, I guess so.''  
He still couldn't believe what he was hearing- who he was hearing.  
''Wh- how? How did this happen? How are you here?''  
''I don't know. I woke up just down the street from here. The last thing I remember is that getting off the plane from Ireland. From then on its all just blank.''  
''And now you're here. Alive,'' Sam stated, beginning to smile.  
She grinned up at him, showing off that adorable smile that he loved so damn much. Without thinking, Sam moved forward, grabbed Eileen by the waist and kissed her. He kissed her like he had wanted to since her first saw. He kissed her like he wished he had done every single day when she was gone. And, to his surprise, she kissed him back.  
This continued for about thirty seconds or so (it was hard for Sam to tell, his brain was running at a hundred miles per second) but was ended suddenly when Dean let out a short, pointed cough that caused the couple to separate quickly. Sam, just now realising what he had done, ducked his head down sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Eileen mirrored his movements almost exactly, only hers were oozing confidence and cockiness rather than embarrassment.  
''I'm gonna give you guys some space because... well, it seems like you guys need it. I'll get out of your way,'' Dean smirked at them both before walking towards his room, giving his brother a firm pat on the back on his way. Sam still hadn't looked up from his feet but huffed a laugh at his brother.  
Eileen could see every single thing that was flying through Sam's brain; she knew him too well not to. She could tell that he was freaking out so she placed a comforting hand on his arm, trying to convey to him that it was okay. He finally looked up at her and gave her a look of pure humiliation.  
''I'm sorry,'' He signed at her slowly, finger-spelling words that he had forgotten these past few months he hadn't been using ASL. ''I don't know what came over me. I just-''  
She shook her head at him and laughed. Was he seriously apologising for kissing her? God, for someone so smart he could be a real idiot sometimes.  
''Sam, please. I kissed you back. And, to be honest, I'm glad you did. It's a little overdue, don't you think?''  
The grin that spread across Sam's face was priceless and Eileen couldn't help but pull Sam in for another kiss. Now that he had kissed her once, she wasn't sure she wanted to stop. She had never felt anything like this; she was tingling all over, she was practically vibrating. She felt like she was invincible-like she could fight Heaven and Hell at the same time.  
When they pulled apart this time, they stayed close together, looking into each other's eyes for just a moment before they both began giggling. Eileen tucked a lock of Sam's hair behind his ear before trailing her hand down his body, grazing the side of his neck, down his shoulder, then to his arm, ending up by his hand, where their fingers intertwined.  
''So, what did I miss?''

 


End file.
